Smart environments, such as an indoor office and/or living space with ambient intelligence, have been widely adopted in various domains. A prerequisite to taking advantage of the intelligent and context-aware services within these spaces is knowing people's locations and their spatiotemporal context with respect to the environment. Typically, person detectors and video-based person tracking systems with a tracking-by-detection paradigm may be utilized to determine people's location and their spatiotemporal context within the environment. For example, a multi-camera, multi-person tracking system may be utilized to localize and track individuals in real-time. However, various environmental challenges (e.g., harsh lighting conditions, cluttered backgrounds, etc.) may cause tracking errors making it difficult to accurately track multiple people in any real-world scenario.